El dolor de un idiota
by Teniente Giu DG
Summary: Sting supo ese día que el dolor más grande no era saber la verdad, sino el de haber sido un idiota al creer algo que nunca tuvo eso de él. Sí, Sting Eucliffe fue un idiota al creer que Natsu Dragneel le tenía amor. Este fic participa en el reto de Marzo-Abril: "Citas random con Natsu" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore"


**Título:** El dolor de un idiota

**Atención:** Fairy Tail es de Mashima

**Resumen:** Sting supo ese día que el dolor más grande no era saber la verdad, sino el de haber sido un idiota al creer algo que nunca tuvo eso de él. Sí, Sting Eucliffe fue un idiota al creer que Natsu Dragneel le tenía amor. Este fic participa en el reto de Marzo-Abril: "Citas random con Natsu" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore"

**Nota de la autora**: ¿Qué tal lectores? ¿Cómo los trata marzo? Yo aquí estoy cumpliendo el reto de "Citas random con Natsu" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore" donde se empareja a Natsu con un personaje a elección-en mi caso, Sting- en el generó romance y uno a elección-en mi caso, drama a montón- y sin bueno, aquí el resultado de tal unión y géneros. Es mi segundo yaoi y no lo considero el último, me está gustando este generó.

Sin más que agregar, disfruten el fic.

* * *

Sollozó en su cama nuevamente en la misma posición en la que llevaba un buen rato: sus rodillas contra su pecho y él ocultando su rostro en las mismas.

¿Cómo había terminado en ese estado tan deplorable?

La respuesta:

Natsu Dragneel.

¿Era posible, acaso, que alguien a quien adoraba al punto tal de sentir algo por él lo pudiese quebrar? ¿Qué acción o palabra lo había derrotado?

La respuesta:

El enterarse que él, Sting Eucliffe, solo era-y será- una circunstancia en la vida del dragón slayer de fuego.

Ni más ni menos.

Por otro lado rio amargamente. Ahora entendía muchas cosas: las miradas de pena del gremio de hadas, el consuelo de sus nakamas, las reiteradas advertencias de su gemelo de que el slayer de fuego era un personaje cambiante, la mirada a punto del llanto de la maga rubia pero sobretodo, sobretodo, la cruda mirada jade del personaje en cuestión cuando-tras un encuentro de jadeos y gemidos entre ambos-el dragón de la luz le dijo que lo amaba.

Y es que él no se había percatado de lo que ocurrió tras Tártaros a sus espaldas: Natsu se fue a entrenar, eso lo sabía porque el mismo mago se lo había ido a decir al gremio de los tigres y esa misma noche habían estado juntos- como otras veces-pero esa vez fue la despedida y el quiebre de su historia.

Él había decidido entrenar, como él, para estar preparado para vencer el dragón oscuro y a su creador. Rogue y la maga estelar, además de los exceed, lo habían acompañado en dicha travesía durante un año y medio. Los slayer y la maga habían obtenido grandes resultados tras entrenar por tanto periodo de tiempo.

Y Sting estaba seguro que su amado dragón slayer estaría orgulloso de él.

Pero todo fue lo contrario.

— ¿Piensas apenarte para siempre? — la cruda voz de Rogue Cheney irrumpió en el cuarto del maestro de gremio. — Te dije que era cambiante apenas lo encontramos en aquella ciudad.

Oh, la ciudad de Phineas al sur de Magnolia, vaya día ese. Después de un año sin verlo, Sting no dudo en arrojarse a los brazos del peli-rosa pero este, para sorpresa suya, lo rechazó esquivando el afecto. El tigre jefe confundido miro a las hadas-Wendy, Juvia y Cana- quienes lo observaban ¿Con pena? Bueno, en ese momento no entendía esa mirada.

El segundo indició ocurrió en su mismo gremio, cuando el god slayer del rayo leía el periódico matutino y escupió un té. La mirada de todos, incluido Sting, fue a parar al mencionado quien inquirió con que fue una noticia del periódico que leyó, algo temeroso, se la había entregado al jefe de gremio quien leyó, en resumen, que _su amado_ andaba emparejado con la maga estelar _¿Acaso el fuego estelar puede existir?_ Era la pregunta que hacía como pie final la noticia. La reacción del rubio fue reír, puesto que ya era común eso, él solo acotó a sus compañeros que era común confundir a Natsu y Lucy como pareja, aunque en realidad eran-solamente según él-amigos íntimos y compañeros de equipo.

Fue ahí que todo fue más confuso para Sting, sus aliados de gremio evitaban hablar de Natsu o el gremio de hadas o si mencionaban algo callaban cuando él se acercaba ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Acaso dudaban de su relación con el mago de fuego? Joder, pero si era obvio que Dragneel solo tenía ojos para hombres, ¿O quizás? Su cabeza se sacudía cuando esa pregunta de duda se enterraba en su mente. ¿Podía ser posible que Natsu lo olvidara?

Suspiró. Ahora en su cama y llorando, se arrepentía de su accionar aquel día.

— Ire a Fairy Tail — había declarado un mañana a su gremio. — Si vienen conmigo o no, no me importa.

Solo Rogue y Yukino accedieron a ir con él, era obvio que cuando se enterara necesitaría apoyo.

— Hemos llegado. — murmuró el slayer de las sombras ante las puertas de las hadas. Sting ya corría adentro en busca del dragón de fuego. — Yukino, prepárate.

— Si, Rogue-sama.

Rogue asintió y se introdujo junto a la maga al gremio. En cuanto entraron, la mirada de pena de las hadas era notable y ellos solo respondían con la misma mirada. Rogue suspiró. Se lamentaba las ilusiones que había creado su amigo ante la actitud amorosa de Natsu, pero el idiota slayer de fuego solo se había desviado de sus verdaderos gustos, las mujeres como su actual esposa: Lucy Heartfilia.

Y es que Natsu si había intimado con Sting por atracción el slayer sagrado, pero solo atracción. El haber visto la muerte de Mirai Lucy lo habían hecho dudar que si podía proteger a la Lucy del presente y estaba optando por alejar cualquier sentimiento de amor de ella.

Pero no pudo ser.

— Quiero a Sting, pero no como a Lucy. — le había declarado Natsu a Rogue cuando se encontraron en Phineas — A Lucy la amo, Sting solo me atrae. No pudo mirarlo a la cara sin sentirme repugnante por haberlo tocado y dejarlo ahora.

— ¿Es que no puedes decirle la situación? — cuestionó Rogue.

Natsu negó con la cabeza.

— Creo que él debe darse cuenta solo, como yo que no pude olvidar a Lucy.

— Pero…

— Además — interrumpió — Si le digo algo puede reaccionar mal y no quiero ver a Lucy apenada estando en el estado en el que está.

El dragón slayer abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Acaso…?

Con solo la mirada de Natsu, Rogue supo todo: la maga estelar-con la cual se había casado en secreto- esperaba un hijo suyo, y ese mismo bebé había quebrado a Sting Eucliffe cuando lo vio en brazos de Natsu a la vez que el mencionado peli-rosa besaba en los labios a la maga estelar.

Vaya mierda de momento.

Sting solo huyó de allí directo a Sabertooth y desde entonces llora de dolor, no dolor de la verdad de que Natsu había formado familia y lo había olvidado. Sino el dolor de haber sido un idiota, un idiota que se ilusionó con un amor que nunca tuvo.

El amor de Natsu Dragneel.

**Fin**

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **He aquí el final ¿Qué les pareció? A mí me encanto el aspecto dramático de Sting respecto a Natsu, creo que es eficiente.

Ahora me despido, hasta otra historia. ¡Chao, chao!


End file.
